Long Summer Days Lonely Summer Nights
by kojika
Summary: After the fifth book. Remus reminces about Sirius and all that's happened...he finds out the world still has something in store for him. I can't write summaries .


Long Summer Days; Lonely Summer Nights

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters besides the new ones I introduce personally. I have to give a spoiler warning...if you haven't read the fifth book and don't wish to find out who died and what not, don't read this. This takes place after the fifth book. Did I forget to mention this is slightly yaoish?

Also...this was written at least a year ago O.o I'm jsut starting to go through and upload some of the things I haven't for whatever reason ;; So, my writing style has improved since this was written O.o

-

Remus walked down the lonely corridors of the house that once was residence to the Black's. It was no longer though; it was just an empty, old house...even Kreacher had fled taking all that he thought needed to be saved and that he could carry. So now the walls were almost bare, and the fires were no longer burning. Empty shelves and drawers still lined the walls, but it was no longer an even slightly happy place.

Remus stepped out into the cold air and carefully moved the flower pot under his arm so he could lock the door one final time. He turned the key with a heavy sigh and forced back his tears. After all, no one else was still crying over him constantly.

He walked away from the house, but stopped by the street just to get one more look at it as it vanished again. He murmured softly under his breath, "I guess this is finally good-bye…"

Remus watched the house finally vanished then took up the flower pot in both hands and headed off down the street. He glanced down at the flower pot...in it was a seed that had been a present to him and Sirius from Hagird. It had grown a bit, but it still hadn't budded.

"Maybe this is a sign," Remus thought aloud. He looked away from the tiny flower bud and shook his head. "No, I mustn't think things like that."

As Remus rounded the corner he climbed onto Buck Beak's back and headed off towards his home.

-

One month had passed since the day Remus had finally brought himself to leave Sirius' house and the new Hogarts school year was edging closer. The flower he had gotten from Hagrid still hadn't budded, but he continued to take care of it each day as a memory of his love.

Remus walked to his windowsill and threw the curtains back. He placed the flower near the open window and went to get a cup of water. When he returned he realized that the flower had started to open,

"Sirius! Come…" Remus stopped in mid sentence. He kept forgetting that Sirius was gone. He let his head dropped and he started blankly at the floor as he watered the plant.

"Oye!" Remus looked out the window to see Hagrid standing there waving his arms. Remus left the plant and hurried outside.

"It's good to see you," Remus said with a slightly smile. Hagrid laughed.

"Yeh 'aven't been yerself so I came by for a visit," hagrid greeted as he pulled Remus into a hug. Remus winced slightly and patted Hagrid on the arm.

"I'm doing just fine. That flower you gave...us…is just starting to bloom," Remus stated as he managed to pull away.

"That's good. I would have thought it would of happened ages ago," Hagird stated more to himself to Remus. "Oh well. 'Ave yeh been eating right and such?"

Remus laughed, "Of course I have!"

"Any news from 'Arry?" Hagrid asked. Remus dug through his robes and pulled out a letter.

"Of course, he writes to me constantly. Almost every other day. Here is one I think you might want to read," Remus stated with a little laugh. Hagrid read it and soon was roaring with laughter.

"That's 'Arry for yeh," Hagrid stated as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

'Well, I best be off. Just came by to tell yeh that it'll be startin' soon." With that Hagrid gave Remus one final hug and marched off.

"It's finally going to be starting, huh?" Remus shoved the letter from harry back into his robes and felt for his wand. Once he was satisfied that it was still there, he walked back inside.

When Remus walked over to resume watering his flower he dropped the glass at what he saw. The flower had now completely opened and inside was a little baby girl. He pulled her out and she started crying.

"Um…" Remus looked down at the baby and looked around. He began to rock it, not knowing what else he could do.

"Hagird…" he narrowed his eyes then carried the baby over to the cabinet and looked for something that resembled a bottle.

-

As days turned into years, the little girl that had been sprouted from a plant grew a little older. She was now talking and walking, but she always had the same question, "When's daddy going to get home?"

Remus looked down at his "daughter" as she asked him the same question she had been asking ever since she could talk. Remus bit his lip.

"Er..." was all Remus could say to answer it. His daughter sighed.

"Mommy!" she whined and he picked her up.

"Siremus..." Remus stared hard at the girl thinking how he should explain it.

"Your father's not coming back," Remus said as he sat down and placed Siremus on his lap. "He's dead…"

Siremus stared up at him blankly and Remus had to hold back his tears. This was the first time he had talked about Sirius ever since his death, yet somehow he just realized that he only now was starting to believe it was true.

-

Okay so that was definitely a little weird. How did the character Siremus come in to being at all? When me and my friends "role played" as Harry Potter characters I never had anyone but Hermione. So then I decided to make up a new one. In case you hadn't noticed her name is a combination of her "parents". Her parents are Sirius and Remus even though she was born from a plant.


End file.
